(Hidden love)
by google.ppgzrrbz
Summary: esta historia trata de cuando las chicas son personas normales y van a un curso de verano donde muy pronto descubrirán un secreto que estuvo oculto durante mucho tiempo que cambiara sus vidas ¿descubrirán el secreto?¿encontraran a los rrbz? descúbranlo leyendo esta historia.
1. el comienzo chat 1

_HOLA MI NONBRE ES HELENYER CONOCIDA COMO (HELEN) ESTA ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HAGO UNA HISTORIA DE LAS PPGZ Y RRBZ ESTOI ANSIOSA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE BAY*_

**_miyako/momoko/koaru=hermanas (pero no lo saben), edad; miyako:16/momoko:16/koaru:17.**

**Descripción miyako: rubia, ojos azul celeste**, **cabello suelto enrollado en las puntas por la cintura con pollina, cara angelical, diosa del estilo.**

**Descripción momoko: peli naranja, ojos rosa raros, cabello suelto liso total por las caderas con un flequillo, cara perfilada, maestra de los dulces.**

**Descripción koaru: pelinegra, ojos esmeralda, cabello amarrado rizo ondulado por los hombros, cara hermosa, campeona del deporte.**

**_Cierto día en vacaciones una joven llamada miyako vivía muy sola con su abuelita siendo separada de sus padres y hermanas a los dos años de edad de pronto tocaron la puerta "to, to, to"…... abre la abuela diciendo**

**_Abuela: buenas tardes que desea señor?**

**_Señor: buenos días doña estamos pasando por cada casa a participarle a la gente que va a haber un curso de verano donde sus hijos e hijas podrán asistir desde 14-18 años estarán hay por tres meses disfrutando del ambiente y habrá un curso de música las habitaciones están a su servicio hay comida, posada, distracciones, compañerismo y está protegido de cualquier peligro para que ninguno de ellos pueda salir a centro campo (se encuentra en medio del campo) con un monto de 7 millones ¿Qué dice usted?**

**_Sale miyako de quien sabe dónde y contesta claro que "acepto".**

**_abuela:¡ ¡MIYAKO!**

**_miyako: diga abuela querida (decía con cara de "yo no fui"). **

**_abuela: haga silencio señorita;(miyako pone mala cara) ahora volviendo al tema señor "claro que si así veo y vivo lo que se siente estar sola por unos tres meses (de pronto la abuela volteo a ver a miyako, pero esta a su vez venia llegando con sus maletas asía su abuela diciendo: _miyako: nos vemos en tres meses abuelita (decía con una gran sonrisa). _ Abuela: esta es mi nieta no la pierda de vista ni un segundo es una chica muy imperativa así que cuidado (decía la abuela con una mirada destructora hacia el señor). _señor: si si si tranquila bueno vámonos ya de una vez. (Con ganas de irse rápido). miyako: bendición abuelita ten por seguro que disfrutare al máximo (decía con una sonrisa de hacer alguna travesura maléfica). _ Abuela: dios te bendiga hija y seguro que yo también me divertiré. _ miyako: adiós…-decía con un rostro triste, mientras por dentro rebosaba de alegría. **

**_la abuela movía su mano en sentido de despedida mientras su nieta se alejaba; cuándo ya iba un tanto lejos esta se arranco su prenda de vestir teniendo una fabulosa abajo saca su t.l.f.n y dice "ya es hora"-desde el t.l.f.n se escucha que alguien grita "mega genial".**

_**_mientras en otra parte de la ciudad de** saltadilla….._

**_En casa de la familia akatsutmi (bueno donde solo vive una madre y su hija momoko) se toca el timbre "tin, tín" abre la madre diciendo: buenas tardes.-.-decía la madre sin esposo sin a ver mirado si quiera al señor. **

** _señor: buenos días señora estamos pasando por cada casa a participarle a la gente que va a haber un curso de verano donde sus hijos e hijas podrán asistir desde 14-18 años estarán hay por tres meses disfrutando del ambiente y habrá un curso de música las habitaciones están a su servicio hay comidad, posada, distracciones, compañerismo y está protegido de cualquier peligro para que ninguno de ellos pueda salir a centro campo (se encuentra en medio del campo) con un monto de 7 millones ¿qué dice usted? **

**La madre: claro que si me gustaría ir con usted.-reía coquetamente como si fuera con ella.**

**Señor: han han… esta oferta es solo para hijos e hijas de 14-18 años.-dijo borrando la sonrisa de aquella señora. **

**La madre: ok, ok, ok momoko llamaba melodiosamente a su hija o (casi sirvienta, a pesar de todo esta madre quería lo mejor para su hija). **

**_diga señora madre.-hablaba con mucho respeto la hija.**

**_la madre: esta es mi hija se llama momomko, hija quieres ir a un curso de verano estarás hay por tres meses disfrutando del ambiente y habrá un curso de música las habitaciones están a tu servicio hay comida, posada, distracciones, compañerismo y quizás hay conozcas a tu F.N (futuro novio).**

**_momoko: claro madre aprenderé y me divertiré bastante pero en cuanto a f.n no lose.**

**_la madre: muy bien yo te iré a hacer las maletas mientras que tu ¡VAS A LOVARME ESOS PLATOS!-decía gritando. Y usted señor pase y siéntese en nuestra hermosa y ordenada casa.**

**__mientras en otra parte de la ciudad de saltadilla…. _**

**En casa de la familia matsubara un padre y su hija practicaban lucha ya que aquel padre vivía y le encantaba ese trabajo un buen dia escuchan una voz desde afuera de su casa diciendo:**

**Señor: buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con la señora de la casa.- a su vez el padre sale y dice: **

**Padre: que se le ofrece señor.**

**_señor: buenos días señor estamos pasando por cada casa a participarle a la gente que va a haber un curso de verano donde sus hijos e hijas podrán asistir desde 14-18 años estarán hay por tres meses disfrutando del ambiente y habrá un curso de música las habitaciones están a su servicio hay comida, posada, distracciones, compañerismo y está protegido de cualquier peligro para que ninguno de ellos pueda salir a centro campo (se encuentra en medio del campo) con un monto de 7 millones ¿qué dice usted? **

**_el padre: bueno… no es mala idea.-llama= hija ven acá. **

**_ya voy.- decía la joven por nombre koaru. **

**Esta llega al lado de su padre y este dice: esta es mi hija koaru.**

**_!que hay señor ¡.- decía muy ruda la joven.**

**_El padre: hija quieres ir a un curso de verano estarás hay por tres meses disfrutando del ambiente y habrá un curso de música las habitaciones están a tu servicio hay comida, posada, distracciones, compañerismo.**

**_koaru: odio los campos no iré.-se da la vuelta.**

**_el padre: muy bien vamos a hacer las maletas. **

**_koaru: pero yo dije que no.-decía con voz finita.**

**_el padre: no importa a si conoces a chicas y te vuelves mas femenina vamos.- la agarra por el brazo y dice: pase convive con confianza.-le decía al señor.**

**_Asi las tres chicas se dirigían al curso de verano sin saber lo que les esperaba…. _**

Con miyako **el mayordomo le abre la puerta de la Limo a la señorita esta a su vez agradece *mientras el mayordomo decía: señorita llegamos a su destino, cuídese mucho por favor. **

**_Miyako: adiós healton.-dijo despidiéndose con la mano*por fin llego al campamento, están grande por donde empiezo aah voy a preguntar dónde voy a dormir.-dijo mientras caminaba con su equipaje era una maleta azul celeste *!aaah fuera avispa fuera¡. **

Con momoko

**_momoko: bueno madre creo que tengo todo listo.-dijo cargando un bolso y una maleta rosada. **

**_la mama: cuídate momoko y diviértete mucho y no te acuestes tan tarde. **

**_momoko: mama ya déjame en paz me acostare lo más tarde será a las 10:00, ¿te parece?-dijo esta abrazando a su madre y esta le correspondió su abrazo con mucho gusto…**

**_la mama: hay se buena con tu futuro pa… digo con tu futuro guía del campamento jeje.-dijo esta agitando sus manos con desesperación disimulando como si fuera nada fuera pasado*bueno ya basta de entretenernos sube de una vez George te está esperando*. **

**_momoko: si mama se nota.-dijo mirando como este estaba de lo más relajado escuchando música*¡George vámonos ya.-dijo subiendo sus cosas al auto y entrando al mismo*adiós mami te voy a extrañar mucho cuídate. **

**_La mama: to también te voy a extrañar mucho te voy a estar llamando adiós, chaooo. **

**_Momoko: aah –suspira- esta con alegría-será bueno salir de la misma rutina, ¿Cómo será todo por allá?, Y ahora qué hago? *ah escuchare música algo de música.-dijo colocándose unos audífonos y poco a poco la chica fue cayendo en un profundo sueño hasta que se durmió por completo.**

Con kaoru

**_kaoru: Noooo papa nooo no quiero ir. **

**_el padre: si iras prefieres 3 meses en el campamento divirtiéndote ooooo 3 meses sin deportes, ni videojuegos, yyy usaras una falda; tú lo decides hija.  
_kaoru: Quee nooo.-dijo está dando vuelta dentro de su casa como un mosquito sin escapatoria *sin videojuegos, ni deportes y usando asco una falda por cuánto tiempo papa.**

**_el padre: por tres meses exactamente.**

**_kaoru: está bien papa, está bien iré solo por no querer usar una tonta falda, pero no tengo nada preparado ni unas maletas. _el padre.-al instante el padre llego con sus maletas color verde y un bolso negro *quien dijo que no hija. _kaoru: papa quieres que me valla rápido de aquí.-dijo está bajando un poco la cabeza con un poco de rabia *seguramente quieres adelantarte para subir de nivel.** **_el padre: claro que no hija además, yo te deje ganar. _Kaoru: jaja ya quisieras tú. _padre: bueno ya ve al auto que te esperan. _ kaoru: está bien papi, te voy a estar llamando y estaré pendiente por si acaso haces trampa.** ** _padre: no te preocupes, chao hija te quiero mucho. _kaoru: yo también papi.-dijo está subiendo al carro e irse. _el padre: claro que hare trampa, nunca lo sabrá.**

** Bueno este fue el chat 1 espero que les haya gustado déjenme reviews pliss pronto subiré el chat 2 tan rápido como trabaje mi mente bay los quiero.*  
**


	2. conociendo chat 2

**Hola a todos disculpen que no subí el chat 2 en diciembre es que esos días la pase muy ocupada, aunque yo no celebro la navidad; igualmente aquí está el esperado**.

Con miyako

_miyako: en que estaba yo antes de que viniera esa avispa *pensando* no, espera, si, aah en donde voy a dormir, no lo se; le voy a preguntar a ese chico.-decia mientras caminaba hacia él.

_miyako: *gritando* oye niño espera no te vayas por favor. Decía esta cuando de pronto tropezó con una piedra.

_Chico: Estas bien.- decía este mientras se agachaba recogiendo a la joven.

_miyako: si creo que sí. Decía sin a ver mirado si quiera al chico.

_chico: juuuus *suspira* menos mal. ¿Tú me estabas llamando?

_miyako: a si estoy buscando donde se instala uno para el dormitorio es que acabo de llegar.

_chico: bueno queda por…

_miyako: tiiin, tiiin, tiiin *celular* ay lo siento déjame atender *hablando por teléfono-halo, hola healton, enserio, están importante, bueno donde estas, ok ya voy adiós.

_miyako: lo siento me tengo que ir adiós.- decía apresurada.

_chico: espera no te vayas dime tu nombre.- decía gritando.

_miyako: lo siento me tengo que ir adiós.- dijo está corriendo, dejando en el rostro del muchacho una gran tristeza. (jajaja quizás este pensó que ya tan rápido se la iba a cuadrar jeje).

Mientras miyako iva llegando donde la dejo la Limo ve a healton hay esperándola.

_healton: señorita miyako ya encontré donde va a dormir esta es la dirección- le da una carta con la dirección.

Con momoko Mientras momoko dormía plácidamente el auto se para, fue un paro impensable esto hace que la chica caiga del asiento al suelo y haga que se despierte .

_momokoː ayyyyy que paso aquí.

_Georgeː señorita akatsumy ya hemos llegado asu destino ¿en donde estaʔ

_momokoː aquí estoy .-dijo asu vez levanto el brazo izquierdo estando aun en el piso.

_Georgeː a que bien esta hay,*reflexionando* un momento que esta asiendo en el piso?

_momoko: noooo nada, nada mas estoy probando si el piso es mas cómodo que el asiento *sarcasmo*

_George : aah y supongo que si lo es verdad?

_momoko: NOO CLARO QUE NO LO ES.-se para del piso enojada.

Una vez que momoko sale del carro George dice: la estare llamando por si necesita algo cuidese adiós.

_ momoko: adiós esta bien nos vemos – momoko estaba caminando tranquilamente observando el campamento hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro- aah quien fue ese –decía preocupada dándose la vuelta- estaré alerta .y empieza a caminar de espalda cuando de , repente BOOM choca con alguien .

_momoko :ahh lo siento lo siento lo siento-de repente se dio la vuelta para ver con quien tropezó se quedo paralizada viéndoles sus exóticos ojos y dice- oye eres lin…digo me puedes decir donde me puedo instalar *sonrojada*.

_Chico : no te preocupes bueeno puedes hablar con aquella señora para que indique cuál es tu habitación.

_ Momoko: gracias gracias *desesperada y rápidamente va al lugar señalado.

_chico: oye yo te iba decir que….- decía este cuando se dio cuenta que la joven se avía ido.

Con kaoru

Del gran carro bajo una joven pelinegra con cara de aburrimiento y un poco de enojo.

_kaoru: bueno chaoo nos vemos en tres largos meses.

_chofer :está bien señorita cuídese adiós.

_kaoru: y ahora que hago en este lugar –decía está mirando asqueada el lugar –aah debería de ver en donde voy a dormir ¿pero en donde? Aver a quien inútil le pregunto-dijo mientras buscaba con la vista a alguien a quien preguntar.

_ chico: oye preciosura necesitas algo –dijo este acercándose a la chica con mirada seductora –

_kaoru: estoy buscando a un inútil pero como eres la única persona que veo por aquí, te preguntare donde puedo hallar una habitación.

_chico: bueno lindura mi habitación esta disponible para cuando tu quieras –decia levantando una ceja.

_kaoru: la chica procedió rápidamente en un ligero y a la vez un movimiento algo brusco le da una gran pisada dejando al chico asombrado con un gran dolor en el pie_ ESTUPIDO PERVERTIDO NO TE ACERQUES A MI ,O LA PROXIMA VEZ TENDRAS UN OJO MORADO *asu vez la chica decidió retirarse para dirigirse al centro del campamento.

_chico : *el chico se quedo parado sobándose el pie mientras a su vez decía* woww esa chica es genial y fuerte , interesante.- decía con voz seductora.

Las chicas se dirigían al centro del campamento, es decir, hacia donde le comunicarían su habitación

_La directora: que desea usted señorita.

_miyako: bueno acabo de llegar y quisiera saber donde me instalo por favor.- decía con mucha educación.*de pronto llego corriendo una joven pelirroja;

_momoko: *suspirando agitada y cansada*._buenas disculpen por interrumpir pero quisiera saber donde consigo una habitación.

_miyako: tu también estas llegando?

_momoko: si tu también?

_miyako: así es, esta es la directora y nos mostrara cual es.

_kaoru: Dios mío que sea esta que sea esta. *suplicando*

_kaoru: hola necesito saber donde consigo una habitación lo más pronto posible.

_miyako/momoko: Tu también?-dicen al mismo tiempo con cara de impresión.

_la directora: bueno bueno, ya que las tres están buscando una habitación pueden seguirme.

La directora le va enseñando el lugar hasta que llegan a una habitación cerrada.

_la directora: bueno esta es su habitación; es una para las tres.-dice abriendo la cerradura con una llave.

_kaoru: ósea que voy a compartir habitación con ellas.-dice señalando mientras…

_miyako/momoko: vamos a compartir habitación!.-decían las dos.

_la directora: así es, espero que sean buenas compañeras aquí está la llave.-dice retirándose.

Las chicas entran al cuarto sin decir ni una palabra

_momoko: bien soy momoko akatsumi *presentándose*.

_miyako: mi nombre es miyako gokutiji mucho gusto.

_kaoru: y yo kaoru matsubara.

_momoko: oigan… ustedes no saben si aquí además de ser un campamento tiene otras cosas porque es enorme.

_miyako: bueno healton me dijo que hay otros cursos, por ejemplo: curso de música, curso de repostería, curso de hacer ropa, cursos de todo tipo de deportes entre otros.

_kaoru: genial un curso de deportes sabía que venir para acá no era una pérdida de tiempo *alegre con estrellas en los ojos*.

_kaoru: ahh si a mi dijeron que a partir del segundo día en el campamento harian pruebas de todo tipo.

_momoko: bueno entonces a partir de mañana empieza lo duro.

_miyako: si pero no nos preocupemos aun deberíamos desalojar nuestras cosas.

_momoko/kaoru.-asintieron *con la cabeza*. Las chicas empezaron a desalojar antes de que cayera la noche.

Mientras con los rrb Descripción: Un chico rubio, ojos azules, cara muy bonita con unas cuantas pecas, cuerpo de admirar, cabello con algunos mechones y edad de 17 años dice entrando a su habitación-

-¡Ay no lo puedo creer! Amigos apenas está empezando el campamento y ya paso algo que me tiene desesperado.-dice desesperado (obviamente).

-Cálmate Boomer.-dice un chico pelirrojo, ojos rojo raro, cara Hermosa, cuerpo atractivo, cabello con unos mechones y algunos pequeños que se ven adelante con su gorra roja, 17 años de edad.

-verdad Brick tiene razón siempre te pasa algo gafo.- dice un chico pelinegro, ojos verdes oscuros, cara linda, cuerpo perfecto, cabello con un gran mechón adelante, 18 años de edad.


	3. adaptandose chat 3

**Hola a todos y disculpen por tardar un poco porque estaba un poco enferma y como les prometí a partir de este capítulo los chat serán más largos disfrútenlo.**

_boomer: pero si supieran lo que me paso.- decía alterado.

_brick: a mí también me paso algo extraño pero no estoy tan desesperado .-decía mintiendo. _Butch: a mi… noo me pasa siempre, pero esta vez… *pensando* noo.

_brick: bueno arreglamos todo mañana empieza lo duro.

_boomer: si es cierto son las 5:45 pm. Upss la directora dijo que a las 6:00 pm iba a pasar por todas las habitaciones y tienen que estar durmiendo .-decía olvidado.

_Bucht: ay esa directora cree que somos bebes para dormir las horas requeridas.-dice fastidiado.

_brick: ¡y que esperamos a arreglar todo pero ya!.- inmediatamente los tres van a ordenar todo. Llamando : "Boomer recoge tu peluche"!.-dice brick mandando.

_boomer: ya voy por el.-dice apresurado.

_Bucht: que infantil eres Boomer.-de pronto brick le lanza a Bucht su balón favorito y este cae en el suelo al lado de Bucht.

_Bucht: ¡oye ten más cuidado con este balón! Ya mi bebe no llores, papa está aquí.-dice sentimentalmente.

_boomer: y dice que yo soy infantil.-y brick asintió.

Con las chicas

_momoko: ay.-suspira. Menos mal que ya terminamos de ordenar, ahora a lo principal.-inmediatamente va corriendo a buscar en su cajetín una gran barra de chocolate.

_kaoru: te gustan los dulces?

_momoko: que si me gustan? ¡Me encantan!.-dice emocionada.

_miyako: oigan quieren ver las pijamas que hice?.-dice mientras va llevando los atuendos.

_momoko: ¡Qué hermosos vestidos!

_kaoru: ¡¿vestidos?! ¡Ni muerta me los pongo!.-decía gritando.

_Miyako/momoko: ¿Por qué no?.- interrogan.

_kaoru: porque no me gustan!.

_miyako: tranquila tienen un short pegado.-dice calmando.

_momoko: genial. ¿Te gusta la moda verdad?

_miyako: ¡me encanta!.-dice emocionada.

_kaoru: bueno a mí me gusta hacer deportes, y en cuanto llegue mañana me apuntare al curso de deportes.-dice ilusionada.

_momoko/miyako: genial buena idea.

_momoko: yo hare el curso de repostería.-dice levantando un dedo.

_miyako: y yo hare el curso de costurera.-dice con ansia.

_kaoru: guau parece que mañana será un día especial para las tres.-dice sorprendida.

_momoko: ya lo creo.-dice convincente, cuando de pronto entra por la puerta la directora y dice:

_directora: oigan ustedes que hacen despiertas! No saben que la hora de dormir es a las 6:00 pm?

_kaoru: no. En realidad no lo sabíamos.

_miyako: somos nuevas.

_directora: pues lo siento mucho…¡acuéstense a dormir.-dice con una voz muy fuerte que hace que las chicas vayan a su cama rápidamente.

_directora: ahora a descansar mañana empieza lo fácil buajaja.- ríe maléficamente y a su vez se va y cierra la puerta para continuar.

Una vez con la luz apagada y cada una en su cama momoko dice:

_momoko: que sádica.- dice con escalos fríos.

_miyako: si es cierto pero si quiere que durmamos bueno, buenas noches.-a su vez las otras dos chicas se despiden con un "buenas noches". *Sin saber lo que les espera mañana*.

Una simple mañana tranquila (al menos para las tres chicas que duermen plácidamente) se escucha un pito sonar en su habitación…

_el pito: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.-suena una voz fuerte.- que hace que las chicas se sienten en su cama aturdidas.

_kaoru: ¡qué demonios pasa!.-dice está enojada.

_directora: pasa que es hora del ejercicio ritual, tomen esto elijan.- dice mostrándoles monos de educación física y camisas con mangas.

Mientras que la directora hablaba ellas acabaron de ordenar su cama y se escucha una voz miyako muy asqueada.

_miyako: quiere que nos pongamos eso *asqueada*.-dice señalando hacia aquellos trajes.

_kaoru: genial yo agarro el verde *emocionada*, cálmate miyako solo es por hoy.

_la directora: en realidad esto se hará siempre todas las mañanas y llevaran el mismo uniforme.- decía contradiciendo.

_miyako: oh, no, no, no * * agitada.

_kaoru: ¡genial mejor!.- al mirar a miyako traumada dice: pero, pero hay varios colores y no será en todos los cursos.- dice aliviando.

_la directora: ese traje lo usaran en todas los cursos, menos en los que vienen con trajes y al salir se lo pondrán de nuevo.

_momoko: y… ¿Qué pasa si no?

_la directora: serán encerradas un día entero en un lugar alejado y solo ¿Por qué?

_momoko: curiosidad.- dice sacándosela de encima. "yo agarro el rosa".- va agarrando el traje rosa con las manos extendidas.

_miyako: ok, ok, ok yo me pondré el azul.- dice agarrándolo.

_la directora: muy bien las veo afuera.- dice saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Una vez con la ropa

_miyako: unnn *pensando* no se ve tan mal, pero creo que a partir de ahora usare dos coletas.- dice amarrándose el cabello con dos coletas y su pollina.

_kaoru: por fin me siento viva! *grita* "pero... noo, estoy bien.

_momoko: genial. Aunque no me gustaría tener que usarlo casi siempre, pero usare el flequillo Asia atrás sí.

_miyako: ahora salgamos Asia afuera.

_momoko/kaoru: está bien vamos.

Al salir estaban todos afuera en un centro de educación física extremadamente grande, estaban en un círculo y el profesor dice del ejercicio ritual en medio.

_corriendo van aquellas tres chicas ya que iban a empezar el ejercicio, llegaron e inmediatamente se amoldaron y el profesor dice:

_Prof.: bienvenidos al primer día en el campamento soy el pro Luis y nos veremos todas las mañanas aquí, con hora inicial 7:00am puntuales.-dice mirando a las 3 chicas q llegaron de último. Empecemos… quédense así en círculos como están ahora para que no haiga personas atrás y yo las pueda ver.

_Prof. Luis: para empezar, lo más fácil y normal ¡A TROTAR TODOS Y CUANDO YO SUENE EL PITO CAMBIARAN DE DIRECCIÓN .

_momoko: bueno no están malo me parece bien.-dice trotando.

_miyako: si es muy divertido.-suena el pito y cambian de dirección.

_kaoru: es lo mejor del mundo ya estoy "piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii", jus estoy acostumbrada, "piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,piiiiiiiiiiiiii" .

_miyako: ahora si me morí-dice cansada y bajando de ritmo.

_momoko: al menos ya termino y no me estoy muriendo.

15 minutos después

_momoko: ¡me estoy muriendo! *lloriqueando* "porque me ponen a sufrir"

_miyako/kaoru: llorona-burlándose.

_kaoru: y solo por unas abdominales. Miyako asintió.

_Prof. Luis: bueno solo tardamos 20 minutos, es todo así que dirijan sus traseros a las inscribirse a los cursos nos vemos mañana, suerte y largo de aquí.

Momoko toma por los brazos a miyako y kaoru y sale corriendo a su habitación. _momoko: por fin escapamos –dice aliviada

_miyako: claro porque ya terminamos _dice obviamente

_kaoru: bueno empezando y ya el dio es genial y como dije voy al curso de deportes nos vemos –dice mientras se fue.

_miyako: ¡verdad! Adiós momo voy al curso de costura –dice agitando las manos.

_momoko: ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Al curso de repostería –dice apresurada.

Con los chicos

_Brick: menos mal que termino y ese profesor y que iba a ver a todos y un niño me estaba tapando –decía cruzando los brazos.

_Bucht: si es cierto a mí y a Boomer también nos taparon.

_Boomer: bueno, bueno yo me voy hacia un curso-dice alejándose.

_Brick: si. Yo también tengo que hacer algo muy importante –dice agitando sus manos.

_Bucht: no me quedare aquí solo, al curso de deportes- caminando muy seguro.

**Gracias por leer el chat 3* y a por ti de la otra semana será más rápida y déjenme reviews con preguntas para yo responderle los quiero bay.**


	4. helenyer, anuncio importante

Disculpe que no e podido subir los siguientes cap. es que e estado muy pero muy enferma quizás me hospitalicen, le doy las gracias a todos los le gustaron y que leyeron mi historia, les prometo que cuando vuelva a mi casa continuare con mi historia, disculpe las molestias nos vemos.


	5. chat 4 la reposteria

**chat 4 la reposteria**

**Pov repostería.**

_Brick: hay ojala que no me vean mis hermanos aprendiendo a cocinar ese es mi mayor secreto-dice acercandose a la puerta del curso.

Mientras por la otra puerta del curso…

_Momoko: me muero de ganas por aprender y enseñando a mis amigas-dicea briendo la puerta de la repostería de atrás.

_Prof. Laura: bueno hola a todos , guau hay mucha gente (tantaq que momoko y brick no se veian) lo aran en parejas, tu con ella ,ella contigo *asi sucesivamente* tu pelirrojo con esta pelirroja. Apuntando y los 2 se echan hacia alante para verse.

_brick/momoko: ¡ah! ¡tuuu! –sorprendidos.

_prof. laura: y para que se concentren cada pareja estará en una cocina y asi se conocen. Esto es lo q harán –decía entregando las recetas "vallan cada uno a su cocina en la receta esta el numero tiene una hora para todo yes bastante.

_momoko: bueno… - dice cerrando la puerta – hora de empezar con la receta –dice sonando los dedos.

_Brick: y sabes cómo vamos a hacerlo, bueno hipotéticamente.

_momoko: claro solo hay que seguir este estúpido papel. Yo te digo los ingredientes y tu lo vas mezclando ¿sí?

_brick: genial me parece bien –dice nervioso.

_momoko: es una torta de chocolate extremo, es decir puro chocolate. 1ero bate un kilo de margarina y azúcar en un bol grande.

_brick: ahhh un kilo de mandarina y aceitunas en un bol grande –instantáneamente hace todo – y bato bien.

_momoko: exactamente, echa la harina de trigo.

_brick: echo "la harina de trigo" genial voy bien q sigue.

_momoko: los huevos.

_brick: echo, de gallina o de gato.

_momoko: ehh? *confundida*-de gallina ahora echa la leche líquida.

Brick: la nata liquida que más.

_momoko: echa el chocolate que esta derretido en otra taza, mientras yo prendo el horno para que se hornee rápido.

_brick: listo, ahora que.

_momoko: échale mantequilla y harina de trigo a la bandeja.

_brick: ok – hecho la harina-

_momoko: inútil olvidaste la mantequilla –dijo molesta-

_brick: descuida todo saldrá bien- la metió en el horno- *muy pronto se va a enamorar de mi y de mi trabajo*

_momoko: -salía humo del horno y ella fue rápidamente a sacarla y el olor la llevaba a probarla literalmente- horrible, horrible –vomito-

_Brick: no debe estar tan mal – la probo y al instante la escupió- tienes razón, horrible, horrible.

_Prof. laura: QUE PASO AQUÍ.

_Momoko: solo un pequeño accidente.

_Brick: pequeño, será grande, hasta vomitaste.

_Momoko: CALLATE, desordena todo.

Prof. laura: - la probo- horrible, terrible, catastrófico, están reprobados fuera –señalo la puerta-

**Afuera de la repostería**.

Momoko: POR TU CULPA, era la oportunidad de mi vida. *pensamiento* ooh momoko, esta torta está muy rica, aquí está tu premio y ya te la puede comer -ella contenta la agarro y brick la veía extrañamente-

_Brick: quee pero fue culpa tuya, solo hice lo que tu me dijiste.

_momoko: estás diciendo que soy una loca para mandar a poner esos ingredientes, había una mandarina allí.

_brick: NO, no, no, jamás, lo siento, es que no escucho muy bien porque me quede escuchando música con los audífonos a todo volumen.

_Momoko: y yo tengo la culpa de que hayas amanecido sordo –decía ofendida.

_brick: - el triste- lo siento tú no tienes la culpa, y para compensarte te invito un helado de chocolate.

_Momoko: ¿crees que con un helado de chocolate se soluciona todo? Claro que sí.

_Brick: vamos *-es casi como una cita hablando literalmente-* pasaron ratos entre risas y risas.

_Momoko: muchas gracias por todo y lamento haberme enojado contigo Pero ya me tengo que ir

_brick: de nada, ehh? No te preocupes si quieres podemos volver a salir otro día *sonrojado*

_Momoko:¡ claro que sí! Te parece el viernes

_brick: claro que sí, nos vemos – se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla- adiós. –se alejo de la chica-

_momoko: *- ehh? Bueno es muy lindo, ya sé con quién me casare….. pero mejor dejo que todo fluya poco a poco -*

_brick: ¡Si voy a salir con ella y ella quiso, están linda voy a dar lo mejor de mí. - dice cerrando el puño.

**Hola a todos estoy de vuelta y me acabo de reintegrar espero que les haya gustado y alguna pregunta o consejo estoy disponible gracias por los comentarios de ánimo y ya estoy mejor besos.**


	6. chat 5 la costureria

Chat 5 la costureria

_miyako: por fin llego, uohh estos vestidos son bellos, pero que caros es la realidad de la vidad y entra .-dice decepcionada .

_boomer: esto está demasiado lejos, supongo que aquí es ¡que pantalones tan guay, uun pero se en tan pegados, bueno es la vida de los guey.- mientras boomer entra se tropieza con una chica rubia.

_miyako am

_boomer: lo siento no te vi uohh ya te estoy viendo upmn *carraspeo* soy Boomer y tu eres linda.

_miyako: eeh gracias, ya nos aviamos conocido el primer día. Soy miyako.

_boomer: ¡ha si verdad! No te reconocí que tal si nos sentamos juntos, es que no ser cocer mucho.

_miyako: claro que si esta bien.

_costurera Martina: buenos días, yo solo les daré los materiales ustedes lo harán por si solos y si me disculpan voy a tomarme un té.

_miyako: bueno que quieres hacer primero.

_boomer: bueno un pantalón.- Boomer ve sus pantalones y estaban rotos. Si un pantalón.

_miyako: muy bien, usare la cintra métrica para medirte los dos lados así que párate y no te muevas.

_boomer: está bien como quieras.- se para.

_miyako: aja, muy bien, exacto y ahora el pantalón.-mide.

_boomer: *sonrojado dice: ¡oye no toques partes que no debes!

_miyako: ¡¿Qué?!. Solo te estoy midiendo pero si no quieres está bien haslo tu.- le lanza la cinta métrica.

_boomer: no, no es pera lo siento miyako por favor vuelve.

_miyako: ok está bien, yo te voy diciendo como.

_boomer: ¡que! Pero dijiste que me ibas a ayudar.

_miyako: lo sé pero no se cocer muy bien siempre me pullo.

_boomer: pero tranquila una yo y una tu ¿te parece?.- la mira con una bella sonrisa logrando que la chica se sonrroje.

_miyako: ok, si.- dijo alegre.

_boomer: muy bien empiezo yo.- pasaron 15 minutos y ya había terminado gran parte, "ahora te toca a ti".

_miyako: genial te quedo muy bien ahora yo lo terminare, ay, au, ajo ¡no lo hare más!- enojada

_boomer: tranquila yo te ayudare, dame tu mano.- la toma y le empieza a enseñar de pronto, terminan y levantan la cara al mismo tiempo se quedan viendo enrojecidos.

_miyako: eh muchas gracias ahora mídetelo anda.

_boomer: ok.- cuando sale miyako se le quedo viéndolo fijamente.

_miyako: te queda genial.- fue a abrazarlo con los brazos extendidos.

_boomer: extiendo los brazos y la chica abraza los pantalones.

_miyako: son tan bellos hermosos.

_boomer: aah el pantalón, claro.

_costurera Martina: uun veo que ya terminaron ahora viene la mejor parte.- se le acerca a Boomer con las manos abiertas, estele dio un apretón de mano y dijo: mucho gusto.

_costurera Martina: ¡que chistoso pero hablo y actuó enserio ¡págame! (ti,ti,ri,ri) ya vengo.

_boomer: eeh miyako, (en que vergüenza) me prestas dinero?

_miyako: lo haría pero en realidad no sabía que esto era pago.- decía preocupada.

_boomer: yo tampoco sabía, mejor vámonos antes de que nos eche "de mala manera".

_miyako: si es cierto vamos por esa puerta.-salieron corriendo.

Afuera de la costureria

_boomer: ¡si! Por fin salimos, tienes buenas ideas ah y gracias por ayudarme a hacer los pantalones.

_miyako: por nada la pase bien con tigo.

_boomer: yo también, oye te gustaría salir con migo.- dice sonrojado, apenado y tímido.

_miyako: claro a donde vamos.

_boomer: ya lo veras nos vemos aquí a las 5:30 pm

_miyako: ok nos vemos adiós.- dice mientras Boomer la abraza de repente.

_boomer: chao.- sonrojado.

_miyako: adiós.- apenados se van.

Hola espero que les allá gustado y disculpen no cumplí mi promesa de hacer los chat más largo perdónenme ¡total! me pueden dar sugerencias de ¿Cómo quieren que sea el encuentro de brick y momoko? ¿Creen que debería ponerlos mas románticos? Espero sus respuestas bay


	7. chat 6 los deportes

**Chat 6 los deportes**

Pov deporte

_Prof. luís: creo que esto es todo cerrare las inscripciones para el equipo de futbol.

_Buch: espere-respiraba agitado yo quiero entrar al equipo.

_ Prof. luís: a llegado tarde, por lo cual, estarás sentado en el banquillo.

_kaoru: bueno, bueno tú eres el pervertido de aquel día ¡aléjate de mi!- dice apuntando al extremo del banquillo.

_Butch: oye verdecita no es culpa mía que estés "tan buena".

_kaoru: no te quiero oír y ponte al extremo.

Todos los que iban a jugar volteaban a verlos y le hacían señas, otros en su mente decían "bien hecho compadre tan rápido" y le levantaban el pulgar.

_Butch: -el no entendía las señas pero igual levanto el pulgar-

_Kaoru: ehh! *confundida* estás loco.

_prof luis: que mala suerte, bueno tendremos que remplazarlo.

_kaoru / Butch: ehhh!

_prof luis: ya escucharon, el pobre compañero se fracturo, la pierna ¡quién quiere remplazarlo! –pregunto-

_kaoru/Butch: ¡YO! , oye –se voltearon dándose la espalda uno contra el otro.

_kaoru: yo profesor, soy mucho mejor que él.

_Butch: a que te refieres, 1ero soy mucho más bello, 2do tengo un cuerpo de revista, 3ero soy mejor jugando futbol –dijo alagándose.

_kaoru: ah por favor –ignorándolo.

_Butch: atrévete a decir que no.

_kaoru: ok, no no NOOOO.

_prof Luis: bueno, basta, voy a sacar a un jugador y demuestren que son los mejores por que en el torneo tomare solo a los mejores, Jasón, por favor, puedes jugar en la segunda ronda.

_Jasón: claro, a quien va a meter.

_Prof Luis: a esta muchacha y el muchacho –Jasón ve locamente a kaoru, mientras Butch se daba cuenta.

_butch: ya, ya, ya nos va a meter sí o no.

_kaoru: obvio, no saco a alguien.

_butch: ya, verdecita –decía malhumorado.

_kaoru: entonces por que preguntas.

_butch: eso no es problema tuyo.

_prof luis: ya basta, muchas gracias, jason.

_Jason: de nada todo por ella, digo todo por usted Prof. –se va a la banquilla.

_prof luis: muy bien kaoru estas adentro y Butch tu también.

_kaoru: gracias, gracias, pro fluis –dice saltando y poniendo una expresión muy adorable en su rostro y Butch… sin decir nada la ve alegremente– porque me ves tanto –Butch salió del trance.

_butch: nada, nada, luís ya podemos entrar a la cancha.

_prof luis: eh, si si vamos –entran los tres–piiii –sonido del pito– muy bien empezamos, esta chica es la delantera del equipo "A" y este chico será el delantero del equipo "B" 123 piiii!

3 minutos intentando meter cada equipo un gol, agarra el balón, kaoru, va directo hacia la cancha.

_kaoru: por fin solo quedan 2 minutos y quién tengan más goles gana, hay voy nada me detendrá, quítate, aun lado, yyy gooooool. –celebraba la chica.

_butch: genial verdecita, aun queda 1 minuto y es mío. ¡Por fin! Tengo el balón.

_kaoru: no para siempre –le quita el balón.

_butch: ohwh –gruño el chico y agarra de nuevo el balón – voy con todo estoy cerca –patea –yyy…. Goooool.

_kaoru: genial, pero estamos empatados.

_Butch: oye aun no te lo e pedido (jeje el muy bruto piensa que le está pidiendo el empate)

_kaoru: eh¡ ehh¡, bueno a ver qué dice luís.

_prof luis: genial, los dos entran, ellos son kaoru y Butch bienvenidos al equipo.

_Butch: siii, oye podemos practicar juntos el viernes –sonrojado.

_kaoru: que! No te parece que es demasiado pronto.

_Butch: si, si es cierto pero no es una cita es para… demostrarte que soy mejor que tu –la apunta con la mano.

_kaoru: ¡a la carga! Nos vemos el viernes a las 4:40.

_butch: echo, adiós –se van los dos. **hello espero que les haya gustado si tienen ideas para darme con mucho gusto las recibire bay.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos disculpen la tardanza espero que no haigan pensado que dejare botado la historia sin más preámbulos les dejo el próximo chat*. **

**Plan entre chicas y chicos chat 7**

Cierta chica pelirroja iba muy feliz a su habitación, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo abrió la puerta.

_momoko: unnn… donde estarán las otras dos.-se pregunta la chica.

Al instante llega una chica rubia muy sonrojada y relajada.

_miyako: eh, hola momoko, eh ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

_momoko: ah no por nada ¡oye por que estas tan roja! Eh?

_miyako: nada, nada pero yo pregunte primero.

Acaloradamente llego una ojiverde con la mirada baja y cierra la puerta con una patada.

_kaoru: que ay! Porque me ven así.

_miyako: ¿Por qué te vemos así? ¿Por qué estas así?

_momoko: cierto. ¿Qué paso? Cuéntanos.

_kaoru: ok les responderé todas las preguntas, pero, primero tu me dirás porque te ves tan feliz y porque tu estas tan roja ok? _miyako/momoko: eh, ok- confirmación insegura. _momoko: vengan reunámonos las tres. Se pusieron en círculo para escuchar sus comentarios _momoko: bueno yo llegue primero así que empezare yo: estaba caminando hacia la repostería (5 m.n.t después) y quedamos en vernos. _miyako: genial momoko debe ser muy lindo para estar tan feliz. _momoko: así es sus ojos son tan exóticos. Aaah *suspira*. _kaoru: ahora tu miyako empieza por el principio.

_miyako: aja ok: bueno llegue a una hermosa tienda de vestidos (y caros) y entre hasta la puerta. (6 m.n.t después) y me invito a salir.

_kaoru: guau ya veo por qué estabas tan roja y aun sigues roja, aquel abrazo te excito.

_miyako: que¡ no para nada, aunque esos pantalones se le veian muy bien incluso cuando los medí.

_momoko: ¡miyako! Como te atreves. Bueno aquel chico se le escuchaba una voz tan sexi- observo dos miradas sobre ella.

_momoko: aja, aja cambiemos de tema viene kaoru.

_kaoru: aaaah- bueno había llegado tarde a las inscripciones y el profesor dijo que me sentara en el banquillo y después llego ese pervertido (4 m.n.t después) le dije que quedamos empatados y no entendí su respuesta(1 m.n.t después) dijo que practiquemos para demostrar que EL es el mejor y de rabia acepte quedamos el viernes.

Las otras dos se quedaron boquiabierta al escuchar exactamente lo que su amiga les había contado.

_momoko/miyako: aaaaaaaah- gritaron de alegría, tomaron a kaoru por la mano y empezaron a saltar.

_kaoru: esperen porque saltamos.

_momoko: porque nos a pasado algo genial a las tres.

_miyako: ahora busquemos lo que nos podremos para el día especial, tengo muchos atuendos.

_momoko: genial vamos- empezaron a ver la ropa que dirigían, mientras se veía a una kaoru alejada con una cara de tener confianza en ellas y fue a revisar la ropa.

_momoko: guauuu, ¡esto me lo puedo poner para mi día especial!

_miyako: claro, te quedara bien, y con eso que tienes.

_Momoko: ¿Qué cosa tengo?

_Miyako: acaso no te has dado cuenta, tienes un gran trasero y con esa ropa lo conquistara.

_momoko: muchas gracias –dijo mirándose al espejo- kaoru, ¡eso te quedara genial! Y con esos pechos que tienes, serás la mis del campamento.

_ Kaoru: enserio ¿me queda bien?

_momoko: ¿lindo? genial, porque lo elegiste.

_Kaoru: porque me gusta.

_momoko: así es lo que vas a usar para tu día ¿verdad?

_Kaoru: así es, muchas gracias miyako y momoko.

_sale miyako del vestidor espléndidamente bien, mientras sus amigas la ven.

_Kaoru/momoko: ¡te queda genial!

_miyako: muchas gracias, en realidad lo usare para mi día.

_momoko: muchas gracias miyako por esta hermosa ropa.

_Kaoru: tienes razón, gracias miyako.

_miyako: ay chicas de nada –la abrazo a ambas y ellas le correspondía.

**Con los chicos.**

-misteriosamente sale de entres los arboles un pelirrojo y entro cuidadosamente por la puerta hacia su habitación.

_brick: ¡por fin llegue! Aunque estaba cerca –el chico se dio la vuelta y pone una cara de espanto.

_Butch/Boomer: DONDE ESTABAS –decían con los brazos cruzados- CONTESTA.

_brick: les dije que iba a un curso –dijo más que asustado.

_boomer: pero tardaste más de lo normal y fuiste el primero en irte.

_brick: es que, es que, es que

_Butch: es que nada, ya mismo nos dices dónde estabas, y con quien -lo atosigaba Butch molesto.

_ Brick: ¿Quién me obliga?

_butch: boomer, plan b –inmediatamente boomer saca de quién sabe donde una media asquerosamente podrida y se la va acercando a brick.

_brick: ok, ok lo hare, pero por favor –suplicaba- quiten eso de mi cara.

_Butch: empieza a hablar, acércate boomer esto será interesante.

_brick: bueno, bueno es que, es que fui a la repostería (10 minutos después) encontré un zapato Viejo y tarde también por una hermosa chica y quedamos otro día –terminaba de contar.

_boomer: genial, bien por ti pero, Por qué fuiste a la repostería ¿no sabes cocinar –pregunto inocente.

_brick: c-claro, claro que se.

_Butch: eso no es lo sospechoso, que hay del zapato viejo.

_brick: lo bote, era muy feo –mintió brick al ver que Butch se lo había creído.

_boomer:ok, se que no me lo han preguntado, pero contare lo que me paso (6 minutos después) oye te gustaría salir conmigo y acepto y le di un abrazo de despedida y nos veremos a las 5:30

_Butch: bien por ti boomer, de seguro la invitaste por su cuerpo.

_boomer: ¡no! para nada ella es están linda, que diga linda ¡es Hermosa! Y tan sincera, no puedo creer que pensé mar de ella –se refería a lo del pantalón.

_brick: bien, ya todos hablamos, ahora Butch.

_Butch: no lo hare.

_ boomer/brick: si lo harás.

_butch: oblígame –dijo sin interés.

_boomer: brick, plan "b", -el pelirrojo contento por el plan, va por detrás de Butch y le da una gran patada.

_butch: auuuh –se quejaba de dolor mientras brick se reía –igual no lo hare.

_boomer: brick, plan "c" –inesperadamente brick saca una aguja y Boomer saca su balón favorito.

_Butch: oigan, ¿Qué van hacer? –pregunto angustiado.

_brick: que crees, –acerco la aguja más y más al balón.

_Butch: ¡basta! –Grita- lo hare.

_boomer: empieza hablar –brick apuntaba a Butch con la aguja.

_Butch: ya, ya entendí, bueno les dije que iba a inscribirme en futbol y el director dijo cerrare las inscripciones (8 minutos después) soy mejor que tú, y ella dijo ¡a la carga!, pero fue una excusa y también porque soy mejor que

Ella. Ah y ese chico –dijo furioso- la estaba viendo demasiado., y quedamos a las 4: 40.

_brick/Boomer: guaaau, Butch felicidades.

_Butch: igualmente a los 2, tenemos que comprar ropa nueva.

_boomer: para que, si aquí nos dejaron mucha ropa.

_butch: entonces por que fuiste a la costureria.

_boomer: es que quería hacer algo por mí mismo.

_brick: ok amigos, manos a la obra. **Mil disculpas otra vez por tardar tanto, por fi no me olviden y cuando menos se lo esperen subiré los otros chat. Por cierto este domingo me voy a la playita feliz fin de semana bay***.


	9. chat 8 1er castigo para las chicas

Chat 8 1er castigo para las chicas

**Hola de nuevo a todos espero disfruten **Nuevo día para las chicas ¿Cómo les ira? Desde una distancia se ve a una pelirroja corriendo tomando por las manos a una rubia y a una pelinegra.

_momoko: vamos, vamos a si termina esta pesadilla –entra rápidamente.

_kaoru: momoko está loca, porque saliste corriendo y además me llevaste contigo.

_miyako: tranquila kaoru además, no es que amo educación fisica pero a veces aburre.

Momoko: bueno basta, voy a medirme lo que me pondré mañana.

_miyako: buena idea, que tal si hacemos un desfile aquí dentro con mis atuendos.

_momoko: genial.

_kaoru: sin faldas.

_miyako: ok, empecemos –al instante fueron a cambiarse.

_de repente sale una pelirroja con un pantalón rosa y una camisa negra brillante de manga corta y unas sandalias negras.

_ Al ver su desfile sale una rubia con una falda negra una camisa azul de doble manga con una flor dibujada y unas botas azules celeste.

_ Mientras estas se veían en el espejo sale un color esmeralda con un pescador gris y una camisa tipo v verde reluciente y unos zapatos rs21 verde oscuro.

_kaoru: no no me gusta, lo odio, lo odio –se quito los zapatos y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Con los chicos.

_Butch: qué demonios pasa –dice enfadado.

_brick: ¡que paso!

_boomer: oh Butch, ese es tu balón.

_Butch: ¡sí! Quién lo espicho, quiero respuestas –silencio extremo, agarro el balón y salió.

_boomer: pobre, ¿no fuiste tú?

_brick: le haría mil cosas a Butch, menos eso.

_momoko/miyako: ¿qué le pasara a kaoru?

_kaoru: ¿qué me pasa? Esta ropa es linda, me voy con mis amigas –entro.

_Butch: -caminaba pensativo – ¡que pasa mis amigos son incapaces de hacer algo así! Mejor me devuelvo –se regreso.

_kaoru: lo siento chicas, continuemos con el desfile.

_miyako/momoko: guay.

_Butch: chicos –abriendo la puerta –lo siento, ustedes no tiene la culpa.

_boomer: tranquilo Butch, encontraremos quien fue.

_brick: y le daremos una paliza.

Con las chicas.

_kaoru: te ves genial miyako.

_miyako: gracias, tengo una idea, salgamos a lucir estos atuendos.

_momoko: buena idea, pero sé que hay una regla –pensaba pero no se acordaba –no importa.

_kaoru: ¡hacia afuera! –grito emocionada.

_miyako: ya rugiste –estando lista abrieron la puerta y salieron.

_momoko: ¡guau en sol se ve mejor!

_miyako: es cierto, vamos a "estruy lay" vamos

_directora: ¿Qué hacen con esos bellos atuendos?

_miyako: les gusta, los hice yo.

_directora: ¿esa no es la pregunta? Les dije que aquella ropa eran la que usaran siempre, ahora vayan a el castigo.

_se las llevo a un lugar extendido, oscuro y tenebroso.

_ Directora: aquí se quedaran por 10 horas, no salgan de aquí, porque si no.

_momoko: sino, que –pregunto amablemente.

_ Directora: si no irán a la "arruina mente", la casa ¿Por qué?

_momoko: ah, ah –nerviosa –curiosidad –la directora cierra la puerta.

_momoko: a, verdad, no nos podíamos quitar la antigua ropa –se acordaba.

_kaoru: enserio –decía obvia.

_miyako: bueno lo cierto es que estamos aquí encerradas, y la verdad, no puedo estar en un lugar *grita* ayuda, ayuda, vamos a morir –gritaba angustiada echándose a llorar, sentada en el piso sin dejar de preocuparse.

_momoko: ya miyako no llore, pronto saldremos de aquí. –las abrazaba fuertemente.

_miyako: oye ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?

_momoko: es una pulsera que me dio mi mama, dice que pronto descubriré algo, ¡tiene una "m" y una "y"

_miyako: ¡genial! La mía tiene una "k" y una "o" mi abuela me dijo que que la vida me sorprenderá.

_momoko: kaoru ven, -la llamaba –para ver tu pulsera.

_kaoru: que tiene –dijo acercándose –solo tiene un "m" y "o", me la regalo mi padre, dijo que era muy especial, de hecho –recordaba –también tengo una foto de mi abuela.

_toc, toc , -sonido de la puerta, dejando entrar a unas chicas con su ropa-

_miyako: nos mudaremos aquí *llora*

_kaoru: no, miyako es para distraernos un poco, bueno esta es la foto –saco la foto se veía una señora de 65 años con el brazo extendido rota por algunas partes-

_momoko: yo también tengo una mitad de foto –corrió rápidamente a sacarla de su almario animada –es de mi padre ¡como me gustaría conocerlo!

_miyako: yo tengo una también, hay sale mi madre.

_Kaoru: no les parece extraño.

_Momoko: ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto inocente?

_miyako: pues que mas momoko –dijo obviamente – unamos las fotos que tenemos –al mismo tiempo las tres se acercaron y unieron sus fotos y…

_Momoko: ¡esa es mi madre!

_kaoru: ¡ese es mi papa!

_miyako: ¡mi abuelita!

_momoko: saben lo que eso significa eso –dijo con temor -

_miyako: que nosotras

_kaoru: somos

_miyako/momoko/kaoru: SOMOS HERMANAS –gritaron al mismo vez.

_miyako: creía que yo era la única.

_momoko: ¡qué bien! Tengo hermanas, no la única.

_kaoru: esto es genial, tengo 2 hermanas menores.

_miyako: chicas, las amo –dice abrazándolas, con los ojos llorosos, las 3 se abrazaron alegremente, y estuvieron así por un minuto entero.

_momoko: ahora que sabemos que somos hermanas, hay que crear un plan para reunirnos con nuestros familiares.

_kaoru: me parece genial, pero lo planearemos cuando nos falte poco para irnos, dale.

_momoko/miyako: dale –hablaron al mismo tiempo.

_pasaron horas de secretos y risa-

_kaoru:¡ tengo hambre!

_miyako: aquí nos trajeron pan con ensalada.

_momoko: miren chicas, solo falta una hora disfrutemos mientras podamos

_directora: -la directora abrió la puerta de repente –ya es hora, ya pueden salir.

_momoko: pero falta una hora.

_directora: no discutiré, vine una hora antes porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y no podre estar pendientes de ustedes –dijo desagradable –así que vuelvan a sus habitaciones. –salieron las 3 del lugar.

_Muchas gracias por ver el chat 8 si necesito mejorar o incluso un consejo no duden en comentármelo bay._**.**


	10. chat 9 el descubrimiento

Chat 9 el descubrimiento

Hola a todos, si soy yo de nuevo mi nombre en el fanfict se cambiara, pero no le diré mas de mi aquí está el chat *9* disfrútenlo.

_un chico ojiverde se encuentra en su habitación tristemente en su mente piensa -¿Quién será? ¿Quién será?, encontrare a quien lo haya hecho y no se imagina lo que le voy a hacer, soy capaz de lo imposible por lo que quiero –decía con seguridad.

_mientras se ven a dos chicos escondidos escuchando todo lo que el ojis verde murmuraba.

_boomer: no lo aguanto brick, es hora de encontrar al culpable.

_brick: para darle una paliza –se paro convencido.

(Para esta escena le recomiendo que se imaginen las escenas en color gris y pongan el themes de la pantera rosa)

_vemos a un rubio con lentes oscuras y preparando su voz para dialogar sobre el tema. Del otro lado vemos a un pelirrojo poniéndose un sombrero dejando al lado su gorra, con una mano en el sombrero y dando una mirada seria, en medio de ambos pasa un rayo azul con rojo y a Boomer cruzando los brazos.

_boomer: ahora compadre, ayudemos a nuestro amigo –dijo con voz ronca.

_brick: claro –afirmaba – es hora de que descubramos quien es, y le daremos una paliza. –le dio un golpe a la pared con una sonrisa.

_Butch: ¡de que hablan sin mi –apareció apartando la cortina que los separaba.

_boomer: tranquilo amigo –le pone una mano en el hombro –descubriremos quien destruyo tu balón.

_brick: ¡y le daremos una paliza!

Cuando el pelirrojo menciona esta expresión de nuevo su amigo rubio le da un golpe.

_boomer: ya basta de eso.

_Butch: y como se supone que harán eso?

_brick: ven con nosotros- dice saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras los tres caminan el rubio observa a un chico con mirada sospechosa.

_boomer: ¡brick! Aquel tiene una mirada sospechosa- sale el pelirrojo disparado hacia el chico.

_ Brick: ¡oye tú detente!- sele abalanzo encima.

_chico en el suelo: oye quieres? – ¡porque destruiste el balón de mi hermano habla ahora _Boomer: brick… déjalo ya – porque? No me digas que le crees – no es eso está a punto de llorar-vete lo siento-dice el pelirrojo separándose de él.

_ Butch: vamos sigamos buscando, eh? – de repente el ojiverde ve a un chico escabulléndose y va tras él.

_Butch: ¡tu párate, detente!- una vez alcanzado- oye chico porque me persigues tanto?- dice con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de fastidio.

_Butch: Dime de una vez por que te escabullías-es-es que la directora anda por ahí regañando a todos por estupideces- ah, era eso discúlpame- el chico se levanta y se va.

_Boomer: oye Butch, *cansados* que paso por saliste corriendo?- verdad y nos dejaste botados!- dice el pelirrojo enojado y cansado.

_Butch: estoy arto de esto. Vamos a descansar – tienes razón, Boomer vamos a tomar algo- dice sentándose el lado de su amigo.

_Boomer: ok veamos *mirando* vamos haya- no hermano ya me senté, ve tu y nos compras algo dice con flojera el ojiverde- NO, vamos!- se lo lleva y el pelirrojo lo sigue. En el bar.

_boomer: dame tres cervezas –le pidió al mesero quien fue enseguida a buscarlas.

Mientras los tres se sentaban el rubio y el pelirrojo observaban a su amigo cabizbajo y decaído.

_mesero: aquí esta su orden.

_el rubio tomo la bebida y sin destaparla empieza a manosearla, y viendo al pelirrojo fijamente.

_Butch: ahhhhh ¡-se termino la cerveza y en menos de 2 minutos pide otra, y esa es la cuarta, y sus amigos apenas iban por la primera que no se terminaban y se empiezan a preocupar-

_boomer: no crees que no deberíamos dejarlo beber mas –le dijo a brick preocupado -

_brick: si, pero se esta despreocupado con eso –dijo mas que tranquilo -

_Butch: oye tu, hip –hablaba no muy y bien por la borrachera –tu pelirrojo, eres sexy acompáñame al baño –dice sin sentido.

El pelirrojo asustado mira a su amigo y le dice –Boomer, no será que el vendedor le hecho algo a la bebí –lo interrumpen -

_boomer: no lo digas ¡por qué no lo creeré! Vamos a tratar de razonar con el.

_brick: está bien, pero hazlo tú –dice con miedo.

_boomer: cobarde, el no hará nada.

_brick: pero, pero, lo que me dijo.

_boomer: estando ebrio es capaz de hacer y decir cualquier cosa a cualquier a persona, así que digámosle algo atrevido –carraspeo -

Vemos a un rubio caminando hacia el muchacho ebrio con toda su seguridad y un poco más a atrás de el vemos a un pelirrojo comiéndose las uñas nervioso.

_boomer: ey Butch, vi a un chico con aquella hermosa chica ojos verdes que conociste en los deportes, recuerdas –dice con voz melodiosa.

_vi a un chico con aquella hermosa chica ojos verdes que conociste, vi a un chico con aquella hermosa chica- una y otra vez en su mente –DONDE ESTA ESE MALNACIDO PARA HACERLO COMER TIERRA –inmediatamente rompió la botella -

_brick: buena idea genio, ahora esta borracho y molesto.

_boomer: pero descubrí algo –se pone la mano en la barbilla – es un gran celoso.

_brick: eso no –*reflexionando* - es cierto, ¿pero qué hacemos para sacarlo de ese estado?

_boomer: mesero, por favor tráenos un vaso de leche.

_mesero: inmediatamente.

_El rubio tomo el vaso con leche.

_brick: y ahora qué?

El rubio mira a su amigo y ignorándolo prueba un poco de la leche.

_brick: ¡IDIOTA! no es momento para beber es momento de actuar-dice enojado.

_boomer: tranquilo solo estaba probando si estaba dulce, ahora vamos a dárselo.

_brick: ¿vamos? Habla en singular yo te observare.

_boomer: ¡"qué bueno es contar con el apoyo y ayuda de tus amigos"! *sarcástico*

Se iba acercando el rubio con el vaso de leche y el ojiverde iba hacia él con mucha alegría, mientras el pelirrojo gritaba –no te le acerques tantoooooo- el rubio se le acercaba cada vez mas.

_Butch: ¡Leche! – Se le acercaba el ojiverde- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-cámara lente gritaba el pelirrojo.

El ojiverde se la bebió de un tragón.

_boomer: Butch ¿te sientes bien?

_Butch: porque seguimos aquí, hemos perdido mucho tiempo, y como que me siento angustiado por lo de mi balón, ahora vámonos –salieron del bar.

_pasaron 3º m.n.t de preguntadera y preguntadera.

_chico tonto: hola compadre –se para en frente de Butch y le levanta el dedo pulgar-que tal todo.

_Butch: nada bien, mi balón lo espicharon.

_chico tonto: oh, bueno lo siento mucho pero me tengo que ir –levanta el dedo pulgar y se va.

_boomer: oye espera –el tonto empieza a correr y eso hizo que el rubio sospechara y siguiera tras el –te tengo.

_chico tonto: que tal –levanta el dedo el pulgar.- deja de hacer eso –dijo molesto el rubio –haras esto por 5m.n.t –levanta el pulgar y se va dejando al rubio de rodillas.

_Butch: Boomer que paso?

_brick: responde –dice tomándolo por la camisa y agitándolo , a su vez el rubio levanta el pulgar. –¡oh no puede ser! –se quita el sombrero y lo lanza al suelo.- me lleva el chanfle, me lleva el chanfle –empieza a pisotear el sombrero.

_Butch: cálmate brick, sino quieres que descargue toda la rabia que llevo adentro, ya se le pasara.

_brick: es cierto, vamos a casa, digo, a la habitación.

_butch: si, ya aparecerá el culpable, y cuando lo encuentre le daré una paliza.

_brick:¡oye esa es mi frase! –dice triste.

_volviendo al Boomer normal y pregunta -¿Quién es ese tonto? Digo, ya vámonos a la habitación –alcanza a sus amigos y caminan hasta llegar hasta su casa. (Digo habitación jeje).

_Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por haber tardado tanto ya tengo parte del otro chat, por cierto pueden ir pensando cual puede ser mi nombre de fanfics? El que tengo me gusta pero quisiera escuchar sus opiniones con tal que sean buenas. _


	11. chat 10 los preparativos

_**Chat 10* los preparativos**_

Es un bello día, todos esperan pasar una mañana larga con sueños muy lindos, acaban de ser las seis cuando se escucha cantar un gallo que hace que despierte el ojiverde,

_Butch: aaaaaaaaa*bosteza* estirando los brazos en su cama y se sienta, empezando a recordar lo que paso ayer- mejor me olvido de eso puedo comprarme un nuevo balón aunque aquel era extra especial, bueno despertare a mis amigos –se para de su cama dirigiéndose a la del pelirrojo.

_Butch: brick, brick, despierta hoy no hay rutina despierta- dice moviéndolo.

_brick: que quieres Butch tengo sueño- dice medio despierto y abriendo los ojos.

_Butch: no hay rutina diaria, hagamos lo que dijiste ayer aunque es extraño de ti pero no importa yo hare otra cosa.

_brick: que te dije yo que haríamos hoy? – dice ya despierto y sentado en su cama.

_Butch: luego te lo digo ayúdame a despertar a Boomer - ok hermano pero será la última vez que me paro tan temprano.

_ Brick: hermano, Boomer despierta ¡DESPIERTA Boomer! – que quieres brother, tengo sueño cállate – yo tampoco se para que te despierto pero el pesado de Butch quiere hacer algo.

_boomer: y quien se lo impide? – dice con sueño.

_Butch: párate Boomer, recuerda que no hay rutina –precisamente por eso o creen que si hubiera no me levantaría? – Siiiii claro * dicen sarcásticos*

Flash Back

_Butch: Boomer apúrate levántate se nos va a hacer tarde – eso no me importa puedo faltar solo hoy a esa rutina fastidiosa- dice el rubio bostezando

_Butch: ¡Sal de esa cama!- le quita la sabana

_boomer: Uy hace frio, no importa con tal de dormir- dice cerrando los ojos, después de varios segundos el pelirrojo le salpica agua - ya hablamos de esto párate - habla el pelirrojo.

_boomer: ok, ok pero cuando hablamos de esto?

_Butch: ¡A QUIEN LE INTERESA MUEVETE!

FIN DE Flash Back

_boomer: muy bien ganaron pero esperen que haga lo que se hace en la mañana – oh si cierto – sale corriendo a su baño a cepillarse el ojiverde – gracias Butch me olvide de eso- se retira hacia su baño el pelirrojo.

con las chicas

Mientras con las chicas se observa a una ojiverde levantándose después de cepillarse se pone a recordar lo que ellas y sus amigas descubrieron, que son hermanas.

_kaoru: ¡No lo puedo aceptar necesito otra prueba para creerlo! – dice fuertemente y logra despertar a las otras dos.

_miyako/momoko: ¡kaoru que paso! *asustadas*

_kaoru: ah lo siento chicas no quería despertarlas.

_momoko: tranquila no te preocupes ¿pero se trata de nosotras?

_kaoru: bueno algo así, pero no te preocupes no es nada

_momoko: tranquila vamos a hablar las tres verdad miyako? – la rubia le importaba un comino si la habían despertado, esta se volvió a dormir como si nadie la hubiera despertado.

_momoko: ¡despierta miyako tenemos que hablar! –dice gritando causando que la chica se despierte.  
_miyako: ¡POR MI MADRE! ¿Quién REUSO A DESPERTARME "OTRA VEZ"?- las otras dos ponen cara de haber visto a una diabólica DIABLA con cara angelical.

_momoko: di- disculpa miyako por despertarte así más nunca en la vida lo vuelvo a hacer te lo juro. _kaoru: ca- ca-calmate miyako todo está bien por favor cálmate – dice la ojiverde asustada y temblando, mientras atrás suyo vemos a una pelirroja en el suelo sentada de rodillas moviéndose confundida.

_kaoru: ¿ti-titi tienes tanto sueño?

_miyako: tranquila chicas era por otra cosa – que es? – pregunta la ojiverde.

_miyako: ah, no por nada, quien dijo que era por otra cosa yo no fui *nerviosa*

_momoko: te revelaste miyako aunque kaoru y yo ya nos habíamos dado cuenta.

_miyako: d-de que hablas.

Flash Back

_miyako: tranquila kaoru nos es que adoro educación física pero a veces aburre

Después en la noche

_momoko: oye miyako no crees que deberíamos descansar

_miyako: no estoy cansada tranquila

_kaoru: no es eso miyako es que es muy tarde y mañana hay rutina – podemos faltar solo una vez mañana – dice la rubia.

FIN DE Flash Back

_miyako: ok, tienen razón pero esperen a que me cepille – oh gracias miyako ya volvemos kaoru- entran cada una a su baño.

Con los chicos

_ muy bien ahora vamos hacer algo muy útil para conquistar a esas chicas que conocimos, brick hagamos lo que dijiste ayer en la noche – dice el ojiverde haciendo un circulo en el suelo

_brick: bien pero que fue lo que yo dije ayer en la noche

_Butch: enserio no te acuerdas – no para nada – pues yo te lo recordare… ayer en la noche estábamos pensando en cómo alistarnos para nuestro "día" y dijiste que leyéramos un libro de ¿Cómo conquistar a una chica en la primera cita?

_boomer: guau brick estas obsesionado pero me gusta la idea- dice el rubio con una sonrisa

_brick: qué? Cuando yo dije eso – dice rascándose la cabeza.

_Butch: bueno si lo dijiste y punto muéstranos el libro – pero eso es para yo ayudarme

_boomer: ¡ya basta! Busca el libro eso también me ayudara – nos ayudara –dice el ojiverde.

_brick: ok, está bien –va rápidamente – mientras-

_boomer: y iiii que decía el libro el libro

_Butch: no lo sé… tuuu lo has leído – pues no

_brick: ya lo encontré! – Fue rápido- dice el rubio

_Butch: muy bien, trae acá ese libro - ¿Qué? Es mío – dámelo brick gracias ahora es mío- dijo el rubio

_butch: *susurrando* oye brick Boomer es… es como es pero cuando toma enserio las cosas puede dar mucho miedo – si es cierto vamos a buscar el lado bueno ¿ok hermano? – dale pues

_con mucho cuidado el pelirrojo se le acerca al rubio intentando que le dé el libro

_brick: oye hermanito te cambio mi peluche tonto y roto por "MY" libro si? –Dice agarrando con cuidado el libro mientras el otro aun no lo suelta – no te lo daré – dámelo por favor – no quiero – dámelo – no - ¡dejen de discutir idiotas-dice el ojiverde apareciendo en medio de ellos, mientras estos lo observan este le quita el libro

_Butch: ahora vamos a leerlo- dice sentándose en el suelo- que dice aquí – dame acá- se lo quita el pelirrojo – tú ya lo leíste dame acá… eh, no entiendo hay que hacer esto – dame acá- se apodera del libro el pelirrojo

_1 – saluda cortésmente

_brick: Butch, Boomer vamos a actuar como si estuviéramos hay, Boomer saluda y Butch es la chica

_Butch: ¿Qué? – Es para practicar- menciona el pelirrojo - obvio no te pareces en nada a ella- dice el rubio – aja- replica el ojiverde – ella es un Ángel tu eres un diablo, ella es agua clara tu eres pantano negro, ella es un dulce tu eres sal pura – ya entendí.

_brick: muy bien Boomer saluda cortésmente y lo más importante y casi imposible imagina que Butch es esa bella chica.

_boomer: lo intentare _el rubio cierra los ojos y con todas sus fuerzas se la imagina y abre sus ojos – hola miyako ¿Cómo estás? Le toma la mano y la besa – Boomer? – si mi princesa – suéltame la mano – nunca es para que nadie más te la toque y mucho menos la bese solo yo - ¡YA SUELTAME!- le quita el libro a brick y le pega por la cabeza a boomer

_boomer: ay miyako eso dolió pero me gusto- dice con una voz ronca

_brick: muy bien hay que mejorarlo, ahora Boomer tu lee la segunda yo y Butch actuaremos, yo será la hermosa chica ojos esmeralda

_Butch: si puedes *sarcasmo*

_boomer: 2 –invítala a un lugar divertido

_Butch: Esto será fácil – kaoru que tal si vamos a practicar futbol como quedamos – Estas loco yo penseque íbamos a ir a la reposte, digo, digo a tomar un helado – oye brick yo no tenía pensado eso – pero yo si – tienes que actuar como ella – yo no la conozco – tranquilos pasemos al otro punto, léelo Butch.

_Butch: cómprale algo – bueno aquí podemos participar los tres- dice el pelirrojo

_brick: primero yo *pensando* le regalare un abrazo – nada mas eso –es que, es que – no importa brick déjalo hasta ahí – dice el rubio

_boomer: yo le comprare un ramo con muchas flores

_Butch: bueno siempre quise regalarle una rosa roja a alguien se la daré a ella

_brick: ahora el otro punto se sincero cuéntale más de ti

_Butch: ah y supongo que yo soy la chica – así es – Boomer cuéntame más de ti – así no Butch ponle sentimiento- dice el pelirrojo (oigan chicas brick se nos puso sentimental)

_Butch: bumercito cuéntame más de ti – bueno a veces me pongo la ropa de mi madre. _todos en tránsito_ ah y tengo peluches tiernos

_brick/Butch: ¡que tonto!

_brick: Boomer pasemos al otro punto, esta vez yo soy la hermosa chica y Butch es Butch obvio

_Butch: obvio – ok 5 punto guíñelo el ojo- dice el rubio

_Butch: genial esto es lo mío – de pronto ve a "kaoru" y le guiñe el ojo de pronto "kaoru" dice: Asco – cambio a la cara de brick – lo siento Butch aunque seas tú meda cosa mejor pasamos de punto

_brick: Boomer tú serás, aunque no parezcas, actuaras aunque no lo crea, trataras aunque no te salga serás momoko y Butch lee el otro punto – ok punto 6 no preguntes cosas tontas y personales.

_brick: *pensando* ah momoko – que brick –bueno ¿Qué digo? – 321- cuenta boomer – ¿tienes novio? – ah sí, si tengo -¿Qué? –jajajajajajaja, lo siento hermano pero tenias que ver tu cara jaja.

_brick: con eso no se juega Boomer – es cierto pero no le vayas a preguntar eso

_Butch: jajajajaja, ahora brick di el siguiente punto – está bien hermano pero sabes que serás la – la chica si ya lose.

_brick: 6 punto, hazla reír – muy bien-dice Boomer

_boomer: sabes miyako de repente quisiera decirte un chiste – ok bumercito te escucho – había una vez un pollito levanto una pata le gusto levanto la otra y se cayó – JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA "exagerando y actuando"

_brick: no tienes algo mejor bumercito *burla* y tu Butch se que no te dio risa pero tratemos de que no se dé cuenta

_boomer: estabas actuando? – si – Butch.

_brick: otro punto, Butch tu turno.

_Butch: 8 punto si hay algo que no te dilo sutilmente

_brick: muy bien, Boomer odio tus pecas, eras más guapo y me duele por eso no lo admito – brick no seas vaca (idiota) yo soy como si fuera la pelirroja – lo siento hermano no te imagine para la próxima

_boomer: muy bien olvidemos eso 9noveno punto hazle saber que le importas, mejor hagámoslo los tres, brick ven aquí tu disimularas ser Mi miyako – está bien pero cuando fue tuya – no importa empecemos

_boomer: miya no te acerques a la aguja no quiero que te lastimes otra vez.

_brick: muy bien, Butch tu fingirás ser momoko – está bien lo intentare – momo no comas ese pastel – ¿Por qué? – te pondrás gorda

_Butch: muy bien, Boomer intenta ser ella – lo intentare amigo – kaoru no te juntes con Jasón tiene malas influencias y ponte todas las armaduras posibles para manejar en la patineta y ten cuidado no quiero que te lastimes, ah no uses falda – porque no? – eh, eh retrasa el crecimiento.

_brick: genial, punto 10 asegúrate de tener un buen recuerdo de la cita – tu primero brick-dice el ojiverde

_brick: muy bien. Momoko dame tu lazo lo guardare – genial ahora yo. Miyako me encanta tu cabello pin _le arranca un pelito _ gracias lo guardare como un recuerdo – genial vengo yo. Kaoru toma para recuerdes este día te regalo mi foto mas hermosa

_boomer: último punto invítala a volver a salir. Primero yo- miyako te gustaría volver a salir con migo - ¡noo como crees que volveré a salir con una persona que dice un chiste que no tiene gracia hasta nunca!- dice el ojiverde

_brick: ahora yo. Momoko quisieras salir con migo otra vez – claro que no cómo es que en la primera cita me preguntas si tengo novio y ve preparándote por que no seré la ultima chica que te diga eso

_Butch: ahora yo. Kaoru te gustaría volver a salir con migo – para nada quiero volver a salir contigo te dije que no me gusta el futbol preferiría un helado

_boomer: bueno creo que ya estamos preparamos, solo hay que ser nosotros mismos esto es como un modelo para nosotros

_brick: es cierto Boomer tiene razón vamos ordenar todo para mañana

_Butch. Si es cierto, estamos listos ordenemos

Con las chicas

_kaoru: ahhhhh, ¿qué tanto tardan estas dos niñas? las chicas estaban cepillándose, lavándose la cara, limpiando el piso y quitándose la pijama – ya salimos kaoru – dice la pelirroja

_kaoru: ya era tiempo más bien creo que se pasaron – lo siento ya podemos hablar-dice la rubia – no mejor no podemos hablar de eso el domingo – como quieras, oigan se acuerdan de que mañana es el día verdad? – Como olvidarlo por eso me levante temprano hoy- dice la ojiverde mientras las otras dos se ven las caras ignorantes

_kaoru: aja, bueno que podemos hacer ya alistamos los trajes que mas hacemos?

_momoko: bueno, no ya hicimos eso, podemos no es mala idea, ¡ahh! No mejor no hocémoslos nuevos peinados mañana o se destrozaran

_miyako: oigan ley una revista es la revista TU – tu, no es una revista deja de inventar miyako – no así se llama tiene muchas ayudas, esta parte no la eh leído se llama tu vida.

_momoko: genial leámosla – léanla más bien- dice con desanimo la ojiverde.

_ Miyako: ok, son tres categorías, la primera falling in love, la segunda lengüita traviesa y la tercera atractivos fuera de lugar – empecemos por el principio- habla kaoru

_ Miyako: falling in love = ves a tu chico a lo lejos y embobada por su belleza y sus ojos "exóticos" no te fijas por donde caminas y caes rendida a sus pies ¿Qué hacer? Después de asegurarte de que estas consciente y sin huesos rotos, estiras tus brazos con unos ligeros quejidos para captar su atención en lugar de que se muera de risa se asombra, te toma por las manos y te ayuda – este es para ti momoko, jajaja – es cierto te queda genial - kaoru

_momoko: ojala amigas crucen los dedos por mi – al instante lo hacen

_kaoru: sigue miyako - voy

_ Miyako: lengüita traviesa – hablamos de ese clásico chico que a toda chica le gusta, estás hablando con tus amigas de lo mucho que te gusta ese chico, de su mirada profunda, de lo bien que le quedan sus "jeans" y el modo tan sexi en que hace la rutina, a esto agrégale que entre cierras los ojos mientras lo dices, el rollo es que ese chico esta detrás tuyo escuchando cada palabra ¿Qué haces? Sería un error decir que estabas ensayando una obra de teatro en la que el protagonista tiene su nombre, mejor espera una oportunidad para decirle que te parece atractivo y preguntarle que siente por ti no te sorprendas si te dices que también le gustas, pese a todo debes ser sincera y no avergonzarte de tus sentimientos.

_momoko: felicidades miyako es perfecto para ti – si es cierto hablan de esos "jeans" – menciona kaoru – ojala amigas que sea así – te apoyamos miyako- la animan momoko/kaoru

_ Miyako: la ultima, atractivos fuera de lugar =tu chico te invita a una fiesta y te quieres ver linda

_te pones un vestido sexi, pero la parte del busto te queda grande… lo malo es que a la hora del baile dejaste ver tus atractivos naturales frente de tu chico e invitados ¿Qué puedes hacer? Cero drama, pues cuanto más alboroto armes mas llamaras la atención, cuando eso te pase no grites ni te asustes cubre como si nada y fresca como una lechuga sigue bailando, cantando o lo que estés haciendo y asegúrate de usar ropa bonita y nada vulgar ¿OK?

_kaoru: ¡ni se les ocurra compararme con eso, jamás usare ropa tan vulgar, ósea, sé que tengo bastante, pero jamás usare vestidos ni faldas – ok, ok está bien tranquila-dicen las dos chicas reteniendo la risa – pero que te haiga invitado a una fiesta no está mal- la rubia

_kaoru: es cierto que invite, que me invite – las dos chicas ven a su amiga esta a su vez las miran y ellas dicen – guau jamás te he visto tan emocionada – la chica ojiverde pensando seda cuenta

_miyako: bueno chicas eso es un modelo tenemos que ser nosotras mismas – si es cierto – ok- aciertan las otras dos

En la noche

Mientras momoko se peina su largo y brillante cabello, miyako tendida en su cama y kaoru aburrida sin nada que hacer

_momoko: chicas no le parece raro que la amarga vida de la directora no venga a ver si ya estamos durmiendo

_ Miyako: si, pero así es mejor así dormimos hasta la hora que nos dé la gana

_kaoru: si, pero si nos acostamos tarde, nos despertaremos mas tarde y no llegaremos a tiempo a la rutina

_ Miyako: así es mucho mejor y…- no miyako hay que ir a la rutina – además a mi me encanta, vamos a acostarnos ya son las 10:25 pm- habla kaoru

_ Miyako: buenas noches chicas- estas a su vez procedieron a responder

_boomer: no les parece genial que la vieja nos haiga dejado dormir mas tarde y si nos levantamos tarde y no vamos a esa estúpida rutina- dice emocionado

_Butch: para nada hermano, quiero ir mañana a la rutina me encanta

_brick: aun así hay que descansar son las 10:26 pm – buenas noches hermanos- estos correspondieron

A las 12 pm

Se escucha una gritona, insoportable, arruinadora de sueños, amarga vida y vieja directora con un miogrofono despertando a todos los estudiantes

_directora: todos despierten salgan de sus camas todos, hay que recordar que el domingo y el sábado no hay rutina diaria buenas noches

Los chicos adormitados encienden sus ojos al ver a las chicas no tan lejos de su habitación – todos se retiran y vuelven a su habitación. Los chicos sin decir ni una sola palabra apagan las luces y se acuestan a dormir.

**_si espero que les haya gustado por favor déjenme opiniones eso me anima y me hace saber que les gusta nos vemos.*_**


	12. Chat 11 el dia especial

El Día especial chat 11

Auditorio perdónenme por favor tarde lo normal el subir ahora les prometo que no durare más de dos semanas en subir pero denme sus opiniones y ánimos disfruten de mis manualidades

_se despierta una ojiverde de su cama sabiendo que tiene algo que hacer y sin embargo vuelve a cerrar los ojos – luego al moverse la cama se mueve una pelirroja esta a su vez se despierta rápidamente.

_ ¡chicas despierten! –mueve a sus amigos logrando despertar a una.

_ ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hora es? No me digas que es tarde para la rutina – _ si es tarde –afirmo –son las 6 y 50 tenemos que apurarnos – _momoko, donde esta miyako – a su lado estaba una miyako durmiendo felizmente y el sueño se le destrozo al despertar. _¡parate, parate, se hace tarde! –gritaron. _–tengo sueño –responde _ _ apúrate miyako, que no quiero llegar tarde, haci que arréglate y vámonos –

Desanimada se para y se arregla lo más rápido posible que cuando ella se entera de que hay un descuento, que cuando momoko le traen chocolate o cuando a kaoru le informan que gano el torneo regional.

Ya listas y arreglada se miran al espejo.

_por qué será que siempre me deprimo cuando me veo en el espejo – pregunto momoko.

_será, -se veía disgustada miyako –por que esté uniforme nos queda

_ ¡genial y ultra cómodo –concluye kaoru -ahora vámonos, son las 7 y punto –las toma por las manos y salen.

Con los chicos.

Ya listos los chicos (sorprendentemente) comienzan a peinarse más que Butch cuando sacaron su foto nueva, que brick cuando se comieron su comida y que Boomer cuando le rompieron su peluche.

_ok amigos, nosotros a que ahora nos paramos –pregunto el rubio.

El pelirrojo miro su reloj _ nos paramos a las 6 y –no termino de hablar ya que el ojiverde escucho la hora, salió empujándolos hacia la puerta.

_ ¿por qué será que siento que faltan algunas personas que llegan tarde? –

_prof Luis –hablo Jasón – es porque faltan tres chicas, mi amada y sus amigas –

_ ¿tu amada? –pregunto el prof de educación física.

El chico salió del trance –digo, kaoru y sus amigas –justo cuando termino de hablar llegaron las nombradas.

_Luis, por favor discúlpennos – se disculpaba kaoru respirando agitada –espero que no tenga contadas las veces que llegamos tarde –

_tranquila –se le acerco amable Jasón –el pro fluis no es así –

_kaoru –hablo autoritario – ¡yo soy así! ¡Van 16 veces que llegan tarde y sin ninguna excusa! –

Mientras los chicos estaban sentados aburridos observando a las chicas

_y ustedes no crean que me olvide de ustedes, debería, debería decirles las veces que han llegado tarde,

–Luis – llamo de entrometido Jasón –esos tres han llegado 15 veces tarde –

El Prof. se dio cuenta de la intención del chico y lo miro fijamente –luego hablaremos ustedes seis y yo, ahora, vamos a empezar –

Después de la rutina.

Se ve una pelirroja tomando a sus amigas por las manos alejándolas del lugar hasta llegar hasta sus habitaciones.

_momoko, –regaño kaoru –por que carrizo viejo saliste corriendo sacándonos a nosotras –

_me salvaste la vida –la abrazaba miyako.

_de nada, es que yo pensé que sería buena idea arreglarnos temprano –

_umm –medito kaoru –no es mala idea, pero si apenas son las 8 am –

_es cierto –afirmo miyako –mejor esperemos un rato.

Con los chicos

_ al llegar a casa los chicos cansados y preparados

_jaaaa *suspira brick* hermanos vieron lo linda que estaba ella y sus ojos son tan exóticos y hermosos, chicos yo estaba bien?

_bueno brick no soy doctor pero estas bien y allá también te sentías bien – le contesta el rubio- hablo si estaba guapo, bien vestido-cuestiona el pelirrojo

_brick amigo tranquilo estabas horrendo y sudando y bien de salud – pero hermano estaba sudando de tanto trotar – pero si apenas habíamos llegado?

El punto es que, ¿si?, encerio estaba horrendo? Ósea tan mal – buch deja de meterle cizaña estabas bien

–además obio que estabas bien vestido es un uniforme… jaaa *suspira* la vieron, porque yo si estaba bella, hermosa y ese Jasón no lo soporto

_que linda estaba estaba miyako, aunque ella es bella natural y estaba linda con esa ropa.

–otro más tenemos el mismo uniforme *pensamiento* aunque a mi kaoru le queda bien y mas obvio y mi también.

–amigos tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar y imaginar cómo será será todo.

–es cierto brick – asienta boomer

–Practicar lo que leímos ayer nos preparara – los otros asintieron

Con Jasón y sus amigos

–oye Jasón, esas chicas que estaban contigo ¿son algo tuyo? – pregunto randy.

–Bueno –medito Jasón –me gusta una de ellas, la ojisverde es linda ¡y también le gusta el futbol! –

El pelimarrón sonrió pícaro –¡genial!, a mi me gusta la pelirroja, sus ojos son diferentes y –lo interrumpió la presencia de alguien –hola cody, como va todo –

–bien, hola Jasón, saben –pregunto tomando asiento –¿esa chica rubia es algo de ustedes? –

– No vale –negó Jasón –es amiga de kaoru –

– ¿la de los ojos verde? –

–así es porque –

El chico se puso un poco rojo – bueno, es linda sus ojos son tan azules –

–Oigan –separo exaltado Jasón – ¡a ustedes como que les gustan esas chicas! –

– ¡a mí me encanta la rubia! –

–A mí me gusta la pelirroja –afirmo rápido randy.

–genial, recuerdan al chico ojisverde, al que le rompimos el balón –

El rubio recordó –claro, fue una gran estrategia –

–Sí, -afirmo el otro –aunque no entiendo, ¿Por qué lo hicimos? –

–porque al principio ellos dos se llevaban mal –hablo resentido Jasón –y para colmo van a salir –

–Oh ya entiendo, hay que idear un nuevo plan- se rieron macabramente los tres.

Las chicas a la 1:00 se empiezan a arreglar se aseguran de tener la ropa adecuada y al salir de la ducha

– ¡amigas! ¿Me queda bien? – Pregunta la pelirroja – las otras dos la miran y afirman con la cabeza

Después miyako exalta - ¡oigan! Como estoy? – estas bellísima reacciona kaoru – que en envidia – dice momoko

– ¿creen que estoy bien? – la ojisverde – estas que arde – mencionan las dos.

Los chicos después de bañarse, vestidos y ya listos se miran al espejo

–brick pregunta al verse al espejo – me veo bien? – claro pero por qué no usas un sombrero- dice boomer

–¡Noooooo! lo vas a arruinar –choca el ojisverde

–creo que esta la ideal para mí – contesta el rubio – si hermano te ves bien – ayuda el pelirrojo

–si vale ninguna mejora todo bien – dice el ojisverde

–Pero Butch tu también te ves bien – le dice al pelirrojo – es cierto Butch siempre se arregla cuando es algo especial incluso por el gusto ¡Ey Butch te ves bien!

–ja no me lo tienes que decir tengo un espejo justo al frente – dice orgulloso y presumido, mientras los dos de atrás ponen los ojos en blanco.

–chicas vieron sus ojos tan lindos viéndome solo a mi jaaaa -*suspira la pelirroja*

–no momoko estaba ocupada observando como el me observaba a mi sola jaaaaaa *suspira la rubia*

– ¿Por qué me veía tanto? Porque por un momento caí en su mirada *suspira lentamente la ojisverde*

_ oigan ustedes se dieron cuenta de que boomer estaba con dos chicos mas, un pelirrojo y uno que tiene ojos verdes? Pregunta la rubia

–ahora que lo mencionas ese Butch estaba con un rubio y un pelirrojo – al instante la ojisverde se dio cuenta – será que son hermanos como nosotras tres?

–no lo sé mejor le preguntamos cuando hablemos con ellos – soluciona la pelirroja.

–hermanos, se dieron cuenta que miyako estaba con una chica pelirroja y una ojisverde –

–si es cierto, kaoru también estaba con dos chicas, una rubia una pelirroja –

–bueno, yo vi a momoko con una rubia y una ojisverde, no les parece sospechoso –

El rubio asintió –bueno, quien sabe, quizás son amigos como nosotros –

–No saquemos conclusiones –les dijo Butch –mejor les preguntamos –los otros dos asintieron.

Las chicas

–papa, ya te dije, todo va bien ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? –

El papa medito un largo tiempo *y si se besa con un chico, bueno, no está mal, se hará mas femenina, pero, si anda con malas compañías –no, te preocupes hija, nunca pensaría nada exagerado de ti –

–ah pa, -se quejo la ojisverde –no estás haciendo trampa ¿verdad? –

–para nada hija, nunca te traicionaría –dice comiendo una salchicha mientras jugaba y superaba a su hija.

–ok, te creeré, adiós papa –cuelga.

–Kaoru –la llamo la rubia cada vez que dices papi o papa me dan ganas de hablar con el –

–lo siento miya, no te preocupes pronto estaremos todos juntos –la alivio kaoru.

–Hola mama –se escucha a uno metros la pelirroja hablando por teléfono –claro que estoy bien, si, todo va bien –la pelirroja se quedo muda estallando en desespero – ¡qué cosa! ¨¡no te comprometas con ese hombre!, que te parece si me esperas, ok mama ¡como así! –

–No te hagas –se ría la madre –¿ya encontraste algún pretendiente? –

–¡Que!-grito rojísima –b-bueno, nos vemos –corto el tema –adiós mami –

La mujer saco una sonrisa sabionda –ya lo encontraste, esa es mi hija –colgó.

–Momoko –chillo la rubia –quiero ver a mi madre, digo, tu mama que también es nuestra –

La pelirroja la triste –tranquila miyako, todo se solucionara –

La rubia sonrió tranquila –tienes razón, por cierto –exclamo sorprendida –que raro que mi abuela no me ha llamado –marco su número –me está colgando, intentare otra vez –

–hola miyako, ¿Cómo estás? La estoy pasando bien –

–abuela ¿Por qué gritas y porque hay tanta bulla? –oyó quela abuela silencio a algunas personas –no, no es nada vuela, me alegra que estés bien, nos vemos –colgó –guau, parece que se disfruta mucho cuando no estoy en casa.

En otro lado

La abuela montada en los sofás brincando y cantado con sus amigas.

Con las chicas

–bueno, sabrá dios que hace –

–Oye miyako –se le acerco la ojisverde –parece difícil estar sin padres –

–Es cierto –concordó la pelirroja –yo tengo a mi madre y kaoru tiene a nuestro padre, en cambio tú tienes a nuestra abuela, ya veras, apenas salgamos ¡nos reuniremos todos –

–está bien, gracias chicas –

–Oh mira la hora –exclamo kaoru –faltan cuarenta minutos para mi cita, ¿a que hora la tienen ustedes?–

–Yo la tengo a las cinco y media – explico miyako.

–Y yo a las cinco –

– ¡la tienes tarde! –exclamaron momoko y kaoru.

–Bueno yo me arreglare –desapareció kaoru en el baño.

–Yo también debería empezar –se dirigió al almario la pelirroja.

La rubia se acostó en su cama–luego termino de arreglarme.

Con los chicos.

–Boomer –lo llama el pelirrojo –Boomer –

–Que tienes –se le acerco el pelinegro al rubio.

–ay, mejor me paro –se quita los audífono y se encontró dos miradas molestas –lo siento, estaba escuchando música –

–Idiota –exclamo el pelinegro –no te vas a acomodar –

–Si, ya me bañe, yo empiezo a las cinco y media –

–Ok –hablo el pelirrojo –yo empiezo a las cinco –

–Yo empiezo a las cuatro y cuarenta y casi estoy listo –

El pelirrojo levanto una ceja relajado viendo la hora –pues date prisa, faltan diez minutos –

–Como puede ser tan tarde –grito –estoy bien –

–cálmate, estas genial, verdad Boomer –

El rubio los ignoraba en su cama con los audífonos escuchando música

–¡ahora si lo voy a matar! –estaba a punto de saltarle encima hasta que brick lo detuvo.

–cálmate señor masacre, concéntrate en lo tuyo y confía en mí –le puso una mano en el hombro –todo saldrá bien –

–gracias brick, adiós Boomer, nos vemos –

–Eh kaoru –le llamo la atención momoko –no te parece que vas tarde –

–es cierto kao faltan diez minutos –

–cálmense niñas, no pasara nada porque me retrase un poco –

–Es cierto –la observaba la rubia –pero no estas haciendo nada, ya puedes irte –

–pero aun falta –

–Kaoru –amenazo – sales o te sacamos –la rubia cambio la cara haciendo que la ojisverde salieras sin decir ni una sola palabra –ahora sí, la siguiente –vio a momoko fijamente.

La pelirroja se termino de peinar lo m ás rápido que pudo.

cita pero me interesas como amigo y quiero que les vaya bien a los dos así que por favor ¡SAL DE AQUÍ! – s-si ya me voy adiós hermano.

Después de 20 minutos

–ahora que estoy sólo…"padre nuestro que estás en el campamento, santificada sea esta cita, venga a nosotros el casamiento hágase nuestra luna de miel tanto hoy como mañana has que la pueda ver todos los días, perdónanos nuestras brutezas así como yo perdono la de mis hermanos, nonos dejes caer en el rompimiento y líbrame de perderla Amen.

–ahora si estoy listo – dice el rubio cerrando la puerta.

–ok ahora es el momento de la verdad demuestra tu talento miyako gotukuji Dios mío ayúdame – dice saliendo.

Otra vez perdónenme por favor mi promesa no se pasmara seguiré con la historia.

–

–


End file.
